


Cuddle Me In

by raquians



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff Fic, M/M, and cuddling, literally all this is is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raquians/pseuds/raquians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis misses being with Harry whenever he wants. </p>
<p>Pretty much just a fluffy cuddling drabble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Um, right. I have no idea where this came from because I just saw this picture (http://25.media.tumblr.com/3682e96c5315d4b3802088b8fa4b2d20/tumblr_mj3d4nCOIW1rdbiyfo1_500.jpg) and I just started writing this? It's just a little tiny drabble and I don't really know. But whatever, here you go.

“Louis!” Harry trills as he slams the door shut behind his self. He toes his shoes off and piles them on top of the other pairs, ignoring the pile as it topples over under the extra weight. When Louis doesn’t reply, Harry ventures further through the flat with his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Lou?” He tries again, peeking into the bedroom. He frowns when he doesn’t see the other boy there, and calls out, “babe?”

There’s a quiet grunt from another room and Harry smiles, setting off to locate the source of the noise. He grins when he walks through the opening to the living room and sees Louis curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly.

Louis grunts again and his face contorts and Harry huffs out a small breath before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s slack lips. He cards his fingers through Louis’s hair and moves his lips up the older boy’s cheek until he’s nibbling gently at his ear. He makes his way back down to his lips and kisses him with more force until Louis gasps. It’s another few seconds before he comes about and kisses Harry back, and when he does, Harry can’t help the wide smile that breaks out across his face.

“Morning,” he greets Louis as he pulls away.

Louis frowns, moving to prop himself up on his elbow. “Morning?”

“Yeah,” Harry chuckles. “You know—the thing that comes around after it’s dark out? When the sun comes up?”

Louis rolls his eyes, back handing Harry’s chest. “Yeah, I got that, twat.”

“Why’re you sleeping out here?”

Stretching and yawning, Louis shrugs. “Waiting up for you. Guess I fell asleep.”

Harry nods. “Guess you did. I texted you that I was staying the night at Ed’s.”

Louis’s eyebrows furrow together and he tilts his head. “Never got it I guess.”

Harry laughs and stands up, prodding at Louis’s shoulder. “Up you go, then,” he urges. When Louis glares defiantly at him—apparently much too comfortable to even think about moving—Harry rolls his eyes and grips his shoulders, maneuvering him into a sitting position. Harry plops down next to him and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, sniggering as Louis melts into his side.

“’ve missed you,” Louis mutters, still half-asleep.

“I was just gone for the night,” Harry points out.

Louis shakes his head fervently. “No,” he sighs and something in his voice makes Harry’s breath catch. “I’ve _missed you_. ‘M sick of not being with you all the time. All I want to do is just _be with you_ and I can’t do that. ‘M sick of it.”

Harry exhales shakily. “It’s— _easier_ this way.”

Louis pouts and buries his face into Harry’s chest. He snakes an arm between Harry’s back and the couch and throws his other arm around his torso, encircling Harry in his arms. He tangles his legs with Harry’s and sighs sadly. “It’s easier to _hide_ this way,” Louis counters. “But it’s not easier. It’s not _fair_. It’s never fair.”

Harry’s eyes slip shut listening to the hurt in Louis’s voice. He knows that Louis just wants to be out with it—wants everyone to know that Harry is _his_. Harry returns the desire completely—he just wants people to know that he’s in love and he’s the luckiest guy on the planet. He knows it’d be hard though, and their jobs are hard enough as it is. They love their jobs, they definitely love their jobs, but they love each other _more_ and that just makes it so rough on them.

“It’s gonna be okay one day,” Harry tells Louis with a small smile. “It’ll be fair one day. One day, we’re gonna walk down the street hand in hand, and we’ll smile at the paps, and wave at them. Maybe the first few times we’ll jump apart really quick because _we’re not supposed to be holding hands!_ But then we’ll remember that we _can_ now,” he whispers low into Louis’s ear, grinning in satisfaction when he feels a shiver run down the boy’s spine, “and we’ll look at each other and laugh and you’ll get really close to me, wrap an arm around my waist and put your head on my chest. I’ll put an arm around your shoulder, kiss your forehead, and we’ll walk down the street like that, no matter how uncomfortable it is, because now that we can be together, we never want to be apart.”

From his place on Harry’s chest, Louis sniffled, snuggling in closer to Harry’s arms. Harry smiles gently and strokes Louis’s hair, trying to calm the older boy. They sit in a comfortable silence—the only noise being Louis’s small whimpers and whines. Harry turns his head to press his nose into the top of Louis’s hair, pressing his lips against his forehead and lingering there for a few moments.

“Soon, yeah?” Louis murmurs as he begins drifting off to sleep.

Harry looks down at him and smiles. He places his index finger under Louis’s chin and tilts it up so Harry can see his face. He bends his head down to press their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. When he pulls away he smiles, looking into Louis’s sleepy eyes. “It’ll be soon, Lou,” Harry murmurs. “I promise.” 


End file.
